soturifandomcom-20200213-history
Ilaran Religion
Ilara's main religion revolves around the gods Orin, Shoril and Argoth. These three are said to have created the universe and all its aspects: Land, Life and Time. Creation In a time before time, three beings created the world as we know it. Orin, iron-willed, created the land; the sprawling plain, the jagged mountain range, even the consuming sea. The three looked upon this and agreed that it was great, but it was not yet enough. And so it came to pass that Shoril, pure of heart and mind, created life; the elves, the dwarves, the men and the rock-men of Spiral Mount alike. The three looked to this, and saw it slowly decline; great wars were fought, but since this new life had no end, neither did the wars. And so Argoth, who saw all and knew all, gave us the gift of time; but with this came mortality, sickness and misfortune. The three looked upon their creation, and saw that they could do no more to make it better. And so it was that these beings departed to the Lands Below, but before so doing, they bestowed their blessing on a child, a young boy. This boy's name was Orion, and it is from him that the Ilaran royal family is descended. The Major Ilaran Pantheon The Major Pantheon consists of the Three Creators, each of which has a sect of believers devoted to their worship. Each sect has its own group of Prelans, as well as followers from other castes. Orin Orin is the god of Will, who created the land. Followers of Orin's sect ("Orinites") tend to be very strict adherents to law, and often find themselves as Magistrates or guards. Followers of Orin sometimes (rarely) possess the ability to Summon minor divinities. Shoril Shoril is the god of Preservation, who created life. His followers respect life above all else, and are often Physicians or Artisans. Followers of Shoril are occasionally blessed with the ability to Channel minor divinities. Argoth Argoth is the god of Time, who created its passage as well as the eventuality of death. His followers are often very fatalistic, and are mostly Assassins. The Minor Ilaran Pantheon The Minor Pantheon consists of those declared divinity by the High Prelans, and are often hailed as the children of the Creators. Orion The First Emperor of Ilara was said to have been touched by the Gods Below at birth, thus affirming his divine claim to rule of the Empire. Though he is not worshipped as such, he is recognized as the father of Ilara. It is said that the blessing bestowed upon him was passed through generations, and those deemed capable to lead are marked from birth. Julien Made divine by proclamation, Julien was a great soldier in life who won many battles for the Empire. His spirit can be Summoned by one who has the ability. Myranda Shein Often called the Daughter of Argoth, Myranda was a Seer of great talent; it is said she was never wrong, and her services were often used by the royal family. Her spirit can be Channeled at a great, but nonlethal, cost to those who possess the ability and strength. Meridien Meridien was a Healer in life, one with supernatural powers to heal any wound or ailment. She was known throughout the land, and often called on by those of great political power. Her spirit can be Summoned or Channeled by those with the ability. Religious Orders Summoning and Channeling The Harrowing Once a Prelan reaches their second level, they are sent through a test known as the Harrowing, a series of physically taxing tests aimed at unlocking the power to Summon or Channel (depending on sect) in order to defend themselves. Those who are shown to have this power are offered membership to an order of "warrior-priests" who fight alongside the Ilaran army. Training A staring Summoner or Medium is not yet strong enough to fight on their own; thus, they must go through the Trials, traveling the world and visiting the Temples of their sect in each region. The Summoner or Medium can choose companions to aid them on their journey, which is meant to bolster life experience as well as strength, and can take several years to complete. Limitations A Summoner or Medium is bound by physical limitations. These are heightened by training, but are never removed; each Summoning or Channeling takes energy from the user, and if the limit is exceeded may be fatal. Different spirits require different power levels; some are relatively low-energy, while others require the majority of the user's energy reserve. Outliers In extremely rare cases, a Summoner or Medium will be born outside the Prelate. This is often due to a Prelan in a small town giving in to their urges. Their power level varies; often, they are unaware of how to develop their powers or are never aware of what they possess. Category:Lore Category:Prelate Category:Essential Category:Administrative